The present technology relates to a light emitting unit suitable for a planar light source, and to a display and a lighting apparatus which include the light emitting unit.
LEDs (light emitting diodes) are used as a backlight of a liquid crystal display, and a light source of a lighting apparatus and the like. Such a backlight and the like typically use a method in which LED light of red, green, and blue are synthesized to generate white light. However, it is difficult to stably obtain uniform white light by using the above-mentioned method of synthesizing light of plural colors. Therefore, methods have been proposed in which wavelength conversion of LED light of single color, for example, blue color, is performed with use of fluorescent pigment or fluorescent dye (see, for example, Japanese Patent Nos. 3116727 and 3114805).